


The Shadow Wolf

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Animal Death, Everyone is a Werewolf, F/M, Mention of Death, Mention of blood, Werewolves, nothing bad but they are werewolves so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You're a young werewolf who is saved by a werewolf made of shadows and smoke





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge, I like the idea of Gabe saving his s/o. But here's a werewolf story, I've had this idea for a while now and well i wanted to get it out there. It's i October after all :D
> 
> Also, I don't know how long this will be and I might now include smut. Depends how i feel.

Shit, shit, shit, you thought as you ran through the forest. You were fucked. Totally and completely fucked. You ignored your pack, left and headed north, and now you were lost in the woods being chased by a group of hunters. The sting in your forearm from a silver blade reminded you how stupid you were, and now you were going to die out here.

“Should have listened to Jesse.” You grunted as you jumped over a fallen log, “Never should have left the pack.”

You heard a gunshot go off and felt the bullet enter your thigh. You screamed and fell forward. You glanced back and saw the hunters, there were so many. You pulled yourself up and tried to limp away. You made it to a clearing but soon you were surrounded. You clutched your leg and barred your teeth, the moon wasn’t full and you weren’t strong enough to force the change. Only the elder wolves could do that. You were still young, an adult, but young.

“She’s young. An easy kill.” A hunter said.

“We should interrogate her, find out where her pack is.” Another said. You let out a growl and turned to face them all. You were outnumbered and hurt, you could go down fighting or begging for your life, either way you were going to die.

Before any of the hunters could go in for you, a howl sounded through the woods. A long, deep and slightly distorted howl. It sent a chill down your back and sent your heart soaring. A werewolf. The hunters looked panicked but then they turned back to you.

“Who is that?”

“Is that your alpha?”

“She led us into a trap!”

One of the hunters hit you in the back of your head with their gun and you fell to the ground. You laid there for a moment, your hand was clutching the back of your head. You looked up when you heard a growl. The hunters all jumped and began looking for the other wolf. You too were looking for them, then you glimpsed movement in the darkness and you saw red eyes.

What the hell? You thought.

When the first hunter was grabbed and pulled into the darkness you jumped. He screamed and then was silenced with a crack, the other hunters fired in the direction. You saw your chance and began crawling away. Soon other hunters were being pulled into the darkness, the forest became alive with screams and cracking of bones.

You sat against a tree and glimpsed the wolf. You saw darkness, shadows, and piercing red eyes. If they bolted from the darkness and into the clearing they looked like smoke, then they were swallowed up by the darkness. You had never seen a wolf like this, you heard the stories of one. One so old and so ancient he was something else. None of those stories were good. You suspected you would die here, not from the hunters but from the other wolf.

When the last hunter was killed the great wolf exited the shadows and approached you. He was on his hind legs now and watching you. He was black, black as the night sky, black as the shadows, black at the darkness that you were afraid of as a child. You noticed scars along his face, his cheek was ripped revealing his teeth, smoke was coming from that hole. His eyes were a dark red, they reminded of you of blood or rubies.

You held his gaze in awe. Never had you seen a werewolf like this. You remembered Reinhardt, his grey fur, one eye was scarred while the other was dark and full of happiness, he was old and one of the elders. You remembered Jack, his snow-white fur and bright blue eyes full of pain and sadness, he was a loner who would occasionally come to the wolf gatherings. Those elders were scarred and magnificent, but this wolf. This wolf was above them all.

He let out a low growl when you didn’t break eye contact. Shit. You quickly looked away and submitted to him. Even without the wound one your leg you couldn’t fight him. He brought his snout to your face and sniffed. You shook in fear and anticipation.

When you heard the familiar cracking of bones and tearing of flesh, you still didn’t dare to look up. Not until a large calloused hand gripped your chin and guided your face up. You closed your eyes and shook, you were too afraid to look.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Open your eyes.” Came a deep voice. You opened your eyes and found yourself looking up into those dark red eyes. In his human form, he was handsome. You thought it was odd he wasn’t missing skin on his face in this form, but he was scarred. But he was handsome. Facial hair, long hair, and scars.

“Thank you.” you choked out.

“Where is your pack?”

“I left.”

“Ah. To be young and want to leave. I remember those days. You’re alone then?” he asked, he still held your chin in his hand.

“Yes.”

“It isn’t safe for one as young as yourself to be out alone. You led a group of hunters into an unknown werewolf’s territory. Very, very stupid.”

“What’s the stupid part? Being chased by hunter or meeting you?” you dared to say.

“Both. Where are you hurt?”

“My arm and thigh.”

“Alright. You can come to my cabin, you can stay until your wounds heal.” He said as he picked you up bridal style. You let out a yelp at being so close to his chest, especially when you realized he was shirtless, and naked.

“I can walk.” You choked out.

“No, you can’t. Relax, I don’t bite… hard.” He grinned. You only looked at your hands.

When the walk to his cabin was quiet. But you could feel yourself getting weaker from the blood loss and the pain. When you got to his cabin, he stitched up your forearm, you were glad when he put on a shirt. He helped remove your pants, which would have made you embarrassed if you didn’t have a silver bullet in it. Removing the bullet was hell. You passed out from the pain. The strange wolf stitched you up and left you alone in his bed. He watched you for a moment before sniffing you deeply. You smelt like the forest after it rained, cold winter nights, and fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know your savior a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, I hope you enjoyed this. I've rewritten it several times and i had finished it. But i realized it sucked and I rewrote it. So I hope you guys enjoy this. I still want this fic to be short alright lol. Hope you all enjoy.

When you woke up, you were warm and you smelled bacon. You thought you were home with your pack, your sisters would be in soon to bother you or Jesse would walk in and scare you. But when you moved, a jolt of pain shot through your leg. You gasped and opened your eyes.

Looking around, you realized this wasn’t your room. Then you remembered, this was the shadow wolf’s room. He saved you, stitched your arm and pulled a bullet from your thigh. He could have killed you, but he saved you. You looked around the room and saw your bag, he must have gone back to get it. You dropped it when you were running from the hunters. You slowly pulled the blanket off you and frowned at the bullet wound, the stitching was done wonderfully and it wasn’t even red around the stitching. He knew his stuff, you thought.

You slowly got out of bed and grabbed a pair of loose shorts from your bag. You pulled them on and limped out the room. The cabin had several rooms and a good-sized bathroom. You followed your nose to the food. In the kitchen, your hero was finishing cooking, he glanced back at you when he heard your limping footsteps. 

“Ah you’re up. Take a seat, I’m just finishing up breakfast. How’s your leg?” he asked, ruby colored eyes watching you.

“It hurts but I’ll live. Finally got one story to tell.” You said as you sat down.

“Is that why you left our pack? To make your own stories?” he asked.

“Partially. I’m the youngest and not likely to become an alpha, the pack was getting too large, and… well I didn’t like it. I left. My cousin told me all his stories from when he traveled. He still does travel.” You said as the man handed you a plate of eggs with bacon and potatoes. He sat with you and you both ate.

You made sure not to meet his gaze, you were in his home and you didn’t want to come off as a challenger. Not like he would have taken you seriously, one swing and you be dead. 

“You can look at me.” he said, you glanced at him and only gave him a soft smile. He was handsome, his dark red eyes were soft and he had a warm smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, used to being in a pack.”

“I never liked that pack mentality. It bothered me, it’s why I left home too. Well I was kicked out of my home, family didn’t want any more boys running around. So, I made my way. Course I never led any hunters to another werewolf’s front door.” He said glancing at you, you glanced at him and saw he was making fun of you. You only laughed and shook your head.

“Alright, I know I messed up. But I had hoped to lose them in the forest.” You grumbled, the man only smiled at you and drank his coffee.

“How old are you?” he asked, you told him your age and he nodded his head and hummed.

“What’s your name?” you asked softly.

“Gabriel, you can call me Gabe if you wish.” He said, you told him your name and he nodded his head.

You watched him as you ate breakfast. He didn’t look any different from the elder wolves you had met, except his eyes. You had never seen a wolf with eyes like that, but you heard stories. People talk and gossip, you knew the gossip. How a wolf made of shadows almost destroyed an entire pack years ago, he killed the alpha and everyone else except the kids. You heard how other wolves tried bringing him to justice but they vanished or returned scarred and terrified. You wondered if any of those stories were true.

“You can stay here until your leg and arm are healed.” He said abruptly, you glanced at him and nodded your head.

“Thank you. For all this.”

“Of course. Hand me your dish, then we’ll check your leg and arm. I know how much silver can burn.”

After he cleaned up and you had limped to the room you woke up in, he entered with a box of medical supplies. You flinched when his hands grasped your thigh and began inspecting the wound, he grabbed some salve and gently applied it to wound. You winced as it began to tingle.

“What the hell is that?”

“It’s an herb that will try to reduce the effects of silver. I’ll apply it to your arms as well.” He said taking your arm, “The more tingle that you feel, that means the silver is still affecting you. This will help you heal.”

“Where did you learn this?”

“A witch. Plus, I’ve been alive for a long time. The packs would refer to me as one of the ancient wolves, I believe.” He said glancing at you.

“I’ve met elders, but never an ancient.”

“Not many of us are around, and those that are don’t do the whole pack thing. Too much politics and too much annoyance.” He said standing up, “This is my personal bedroom, the other rooms only have beds. You can sleep here for now, but I’ll go into town later today and get some stuff so you can have your own room.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. Or have me stay here. I can go on my way.”

“I’m not part of a pack, but I’m still hospitable. You’ll stay with me until you’re healed and you can walk properly. It’s not a problem, I have enough room here.” He said crossing his arms, the look he gave you reminded you of the frown a mother gives her child.

“Alright then.” You said.

“Now, rest here. If you get hungry, help yourself to any of my food. The bathroom is down the hall, if you shower cover your wounds with some plastic wrap. There’s some in the kitchen.” He said turning from you, he went through his drawers and grabbed some clothes.

 

He left you alone in his cabin for most of the day. You looked out his bedroom window and watched him climb into his truck, he was wearing a black coat and a dark jeans and boots. He waved to you and you waved back. You spent the day limping around his house and laying in his bed. You didn’t snoop, but you were thrilled when you found cookies. After you returned to his room and slept in his bed. It smelled like him, his smell was heavy and reminded you of whiskey and cinnamon. His smell made your head swim and made you feel funny. You feel asleep with his smell in your mind.

You woke up to him shaking you awake. You opened your eyes and found him watching you intently.

“What?”

“I have a room made up for you. Come.” He said helping you up. You limped after him and he showed you your room.

It was smaller than his, but cozy. The bed was smaller and it smelled empty. You were a bit sad you wouldn’t have his smell anymore, you didn’t even know why you were sad. The bed had simple grey sheets and several blankets. Gabe helped you get situated and then took you to the bathroom.

“I got you some soap and shampoo and conditioner. Mine is for men and I don’t know if you wanted to smell like this. So, I hope you like rose smell.” He said showing you the soap and shampoo and conditioner.

“Oh, thank you. I should shower.”

“I’ll get the wrap for your wounds.”

After he wrapped your thigh and arm he left you alone to shower. You had been on the road for so long it felt nice taking your time to shower. The warm water eased your muscles and any aches or pains you had. It felt nice to wash your hair. Once you were out and dried off, you brushed out your hair and dressed. It felt nice to be completely clean for the first time in a long time.

Gabe made dinner and you both ate. He asked you questions about your pack and told you some of his own stories. They were funny stories, about him getting in trouble when he was a kid or getting into fights as a young man. The way he told stories was wonderful, you even thought he was a better storyteller than Jesse.

After dinner, he took you outside for some fresh air. The moon was almost full. Another day or so and you would be changing. It was a cool night, you pulled your sweater tighter around yourself. You both sat on a bench in silence and enjoyed the surrounding area. You glanced at Gabe and saw he was staring at the moon. He was so handsome.

 

That night, when you went to bed, you were sad when you realized your room didn’t smell like anything. Just clean sheets and your own soap. You closed your eyes and went to sleep, doing your best to remember his smell. Your head wasn’t swimming anymore, yet your heart felt empty and you had the urge to go to him.

In Gabe’s room, he was ecstatic. His bed smelled like you. The whole room carried your scent. He let out low growls as he inhaled your smell and pulled his blankets over his face. He shot up several times and had the urge to bring you back to his bed, just to smell you. He almost did until he felt he had an erection. He stayed beneath his blankets and enjoyed your smell. It was making his head swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gabe grow closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's part 3. There will only be one more chapter of this, but I will be making another werewolf story that connects with this. Also there is mention of animal death and hunting, nothing graphic but it's in here. Hope you like it :)

When the full moon came, your leg and hurt forearm didn’t let you enjoy yourself. Instead of running through the forest, you spent the three nights outside Gabe’s cabin watching the moon or him. He would appear at times then he would be swallowed up by the darkness. You enjoyed watching this. The way he moved and the way the smoke seemed to cling to his form. Shadow and smoke was his wolf form. It was beautiful.

Those three nights he lingered near you and checked on you often, he brought you things each night. He brought you a stick the first night. You chewed up until it broke, you pouted and howled in pain at your broken toy. He howled with you.

The second night he brought you a rope toy, you would have taken offense to this in your human form, but in this form, you loved it. You both chewed on the toy together and began playing with each other. He smacked you with his paw and you went to bite his paw. You even tried to chase him but you didn’t get far. He sat beside you and you chewed on his tail, until he smacked you in the face with it. 

The last night of the full moon he brought you a dear he had killed. He let you eat first then he ate while you were chewing on a bone. After he ate he came over and began licking your face. You let out what sounded like a hum as the large male cleaned you. Then you cleaned him, and it sounded like he was purring. He both fell asleep in his front yard curled up together.

The next day you woke up and wondered why did you smell Gabe? Were you in his bed? No. Did you have one of his blankets? No. You opened your eyes and found yourself starring into his muscular chest, you noticed the scars and his chest hair. You glanced up and saw his dark red eyes gazing down at you. You swallowed and just stared up at him.

“Good morning.” He said as if you both weren’t naked as the day you were born.

“Morning. Could you, let me go?”

“Yes. But you’ll see me naked.” He grinned, you only blushed. You had the urge to look down. You wanted to see his whole body, you wanted to see his scars and touch his body. 

“I’ll close my eyes.” You whispered.

“Alright. Stay here, I have my jacket on the porch. You can cover up with it.” He said as he let you go. You closed your eyes and covered yourself. Yes, being a werewolf meant you were used to waking up in the nude. But you were used to waking up naked with your sisters and mother, not around a strange man.

You heard him get up and walk away, then you felt a jacket being placed over your shoulders. You quickly pulled it on and stood up, you zipped up his jacket. It was huge on you, it covered your entire body like it was dress. You glanced at Gabe and saw he was wearing a pair of sweatpants that left little to the imagination.

“There we go. Now, come inside.” He said taking your hand and helping you inside. You were still limping but he helped you in.

Gabriel helping you and being there for you was not a surprising thing. Werewolves are social creatures, even those who disliked other wolves are social. It’s in their nature. So, it’s normal for two lone werewolves who meet to bond. It’s normally out if necessity, like you and Gabe. He saved you and is helping you get better.

But you could feel something. Those last three nights you both spent together, him playing with you and bringing you food to eat, meant something. You knew the signs when a werewolf was interested in someone. You remember your sisters being wooed and the numerous males who fought for their attention, you remember Jesse laughing at the males and you scoffing at them when they came to you. You watched Gabe as he sat you down on the couch, did he feel something too?

“Are you feeling well?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You got some blood on your face still, you should go shower and change. You’ll need to recover your energy from the last few nights.” Gabe said.

“Alright.” You murmured standing up. Gabe watched you limp to the bathroom, his jacket still wrapped around you.

When you left he took a deep breath, your smell was intoxicating. These last three nights he began the process of courting you. If his gifts were not accepted, then he would have stopped and continued caring for you as a good host. But you accepted his gifts, you liked him. He smirked and shook his head. He hasn’t felt like this for… well for centuries.

Your scent was driving him crazy. You were so beautiful. In human form and in wolf form. Your wolf form was scary and amazing. Your coat was a dark grey with white highlights along your back and snout, when he first saw the moonlight reflecting off your coat it looked like stars in fur. Your eyes went from their usual color to a light grey. You were beautiful.

He started the courting process. It would take several months for it to be completed, several months of learning about each other. He had to make a good impression. He knew how to start.

He quickly began making food, he had to keep his potential mate well fed. When he was done making the sandwiches he went to find you. You were done in the bathroom, so he headed to your room. He knocked several times but you didn’t answer. He opened the door up and saw you asleep in your bed, you were in a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. He smiled when he saw his jacket was in your arms.

Gabe smiled and left you alone in your room.

 

You had been with Gabe for two months now. During these last two month’s he learned about your pack and family. You told him you were the youngest and your sisters called you runt until you turned eighteen. A few of your sisters left and made packs of their own, while some of the others wanted to stay home. You had a cousin named Jesse McCree who was your best friend growing up. He protected you and you both got in trouble. He was the reason you left, you wanted to make your own life.

You learned about why Gabe was how he was and you learned about the truth of the shadow wolf legend. You didn’t ask, but he offered you that information willingly. The story made you sad. Long ago, he had a mate. He didn’t remember her face or her name. But she was killed by hunters, as was he. But a witch found them and brought them both back. Only, his mate came back worse off as him. And she lost control and she killed most of her own pack. Gabe was forced to kill else she would have killed the youngest members of the pack. After that, he was so angry and hurt he wandered around for years until he settled here.

“I’m sorry that happened to you both.” You told him taking his hand. You were both sitting in front of his fireplace, the fire was dying slowly.

“It’s alright. I don’t remember much of it. I remember the blood of her family and the feel of her body in my arms. The witch helped make sure she didn’t come back.”

“It’s still a horrible thing to go through. To lose your mate, twice.” You squeezed his hand and he gripped your hand tightly.

In the dying light of the fire his eyes were bright and the rest of his body was darkened. You wondered if he could disappear into the shadows in his human form or if that was just something his wolf form did. You were tempted to ask, but you realized his face was a lot closer to yours now. You knew he started the courting process, you accepted his advances. But he’s refrained from touching or kissing you romantically.

You leaned into him and you both kissed. It was soft and hesitant, as if you both were afraid each other would disappear. You looked up at him and smiled when he pulled away. He smiled back and rested his forehead against yours. There were customs among packs when it came to be courting a potential mate, he knew you would expect these customs. So, he didn’t push your physical boundaries. Instead he walked you to your room and told you goodnight.

 

A month later and your leg was finally fully healed and you were physically able to move on, yet you didn’t leave. You and he kept putting it off and coming up with excuses as to why you should stay another day or another week. It was always something small, he would mention you should see a bird nest in the forest, or there’s a small creek you would like. You both didn’t acknowledge the fact you stayed was so he could finish the courting process.

But you were eventually forced to stay with him for several months when winter arrived. It was cold and dark around his cabin. The snow prevented him from driving safely into town and he refused to let you leave in this weather. So, you stayed. Not that either of you minded, it gave you both longer to get to know each other. You both settled into a strange form of domesticity.

He cooked and you cleaned. He chopped wood and you started the fire. He would go hunting, in wolf or human form, and you helped him skin the animals and begin saving the meat. He sewed and created a jacket for you while you… well you modeled it and wore it around for him.

Nights of the full moon you both would run through the snow. If there was a storm you both sat on his front porch huddled together or you would help any small woodland animals who were lost. He was intrigued when you picked up a young fox and wrapped yourself around it. He had gotten lost in the storm and you knew he would freeze. Gabe then wrapped himself around you. The fox lived and the next morning it bounded off happily. 

Each night when there wasn’t a full moon, you both would sit in front of his fire place and talk or go to bed early. The nights were getting colder and you found yourself wishing you could sleep with him. But you cuddled up beneath your blankets and managed to sleep. Until one night the cold was too much. Ice was on your window and you were sure your lips were turning blue.

You got out of bed and wrapped yourself in the jacket he made you and went to his room. You stood outside his door shivering. Maybe it was too soon for this. No, it was the perfect time. Besides you were just cold, it’s not like you both were going to have sex. Pack custom said you must wait a year and have sex on a full moon. But you weren’t with your pack. In fact, it was just you and him.

You took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked reading this :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gabe finish the courting process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end of this! I have another werewolf story planned that links up with this one :)

You stood outside Gabe’s door for a few minutes. When he opened the door, he was wearing his sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. You saw in the dim light how tight his shirt was and how it clung to his body, his sweatpants were low on his hips. His hair was tied up. He frowned at you and looked worried.

“Are you ok?”

“No. I’m cold. Could…. Could I sleep with you?” you asked softly. His red eyes went wide but then he smiled.

“Yes. Come in.” he said softly. You stepped past him and he helped you take off the jacket. You crawled into his large bed and breathed in his smell. He even smelled warm. Warm and safe. He smelled like home. 

You pulled the blankets over your mouth so only your eyes were visible. Gabe was facing you and smiled at you and watched you, he was close enough to you that you could feel his body heat. His dark red eyes were glowing in the darkness, but they were soft. You scooted closer to him and he smiled wider.

“Thank you, Gabe.”

“You’re welcome cariño. But I am surprised you’re here. I thought for sure you would want to refrain from contact this intimate. Pack customs and what not.”

“Well… I was cold. And I’m not with my pack. Plus, their customs were always against me. So, why should I follow their customs?”

“True. We could, always make our own.” He said hesitantly, as if he was afraid to overstep his boundaries.

“We can. I don’t want to wait a year.”

“Me too.”

“Or the next full moon.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” You said. You crawled closer to him and kissed his lips softly. His hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer to his body. He was so warm, your hands twitched when you felt the smoke from his body touching you.

“Sorry.” He said pulling away and looking under the blanket, “It happens when I get excited or angry.”

“Can… can I see your wolf form again? I want to touch you.” you said looking up into his eyes. He climbed out of the bed took off his clothes.

In the darkness of the room you only saw the outline of his naked body. You heard the familiar cracking of bones and tearing of skin and tendons as Gabe changed. You sat up and shivered, from a combination of the cold room and from seeing Gabe change. Gabe’s body stretched, broke and reformed before your eyes. His body seemed to become part of the darkness, or the darkness became part of him. He climbed onto the bed and gazed at you. You stared up at him, he was nothing but darkness.

“You’re beautiful Gabe.” You said reaching out to touch his snout. You ran your hand over his cheek and along the chunk of missing skin, you marveled at how long and sharp his teeth were. Your own teeth weren’t that long. He leaned into your touch and let out a low noise in his chest. His fur was soft and the smoke was touching your skin and wrapping around your hand and wrists. It tickled and caused goosebumps on your skin.

Gabe nuzzled his face against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his snout and scratched his ears. His large clawed hands wrapped around your body and he settled down on your lap. He curled his body around you, the smoke from his body clung to you. You giggled as you played with it, Gabe only watched you with his dark red eyes.

“Gabriel, can you turn human? I want to finish our courting process.” You said softly. His eyes went wide and he slowly changed, he was naked in the bed with you.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” You said touching his chest and face. He leaned forward, taking your face in both of his hands, and kissed your lips.

The rest of the night was spent touching each other and learning each other’s bodies. You kissed all the scars on his body, you noticed he had a burn scar on his inner thigh. You ran your fingers over his muscles and through his long hair. You enjoyed touching his body, he told you where to kiss and how to pleasure him.

He kissed every inch of your body. You whimpered under his fingers and let out moans as he kissed and nibbled your skin. When his fingers found your clit you jolted in surprise, he only let out a chuckle and took his time with your body. When his tongue and mouth latched onto the nub you damn near screamed, you didn’t know you could feel like this. Due to pack customs, one was expected to stay a virgin until they chose a mate. This goes for men and women.

Gabe knew this was your first sexual experience, and he was determined to make it the best thing ever in your life. He was gentle and eased you into an orgasm. He praised you the entire time and kissed your body. The way he made you feel was incredible. He stretched you out and made you beg for him. When he decided you were wet enough he got ready to enter you.

“Mi amor, if it hurts tell me. If you want to stop, tell me.”

“I will Gabe. I want you. I- I want you to be my mate.” You said kissing his lips.

“I want to be your mate. I love you.” he said as he pushed himself into you slowly.

“Ahh I love you too.” You gasped as he entered you slowly. The stretching burned but with his arms around you it felt perfect. The feeling in your chest made you feel out of breath. The bonding process took time and could make one feel dizzy.

Gabe was gentle the entire time. His red eyes were glowing and flashing in the darkened room, he was kissing you and biting your neck. His hands ran over your body and you dug your finger nails into his back. As the night wore on, you saw he was on the verge of his change. His teeth were changing and his voice was getting deeper, under his skin you could feel his muscles tensing.

“Gabe… don’t change. It will hurt too much.” You gasped, the thought of taking him in his wolf form terrified you. You were not ready for that. He glanced at you and kissed you, his sharp teeth grazed your lips. You couldn’t change to your wolf form and you weren’t ready physically to take his wolf form.

“I won’t. I promise mi amor. I’m just close.” He growled. He rubbed your clit until you cummed, you felt your body begin to change. You couldn’t control it or yourself. Gabe finished inside you a moment later, he let out what sounded like a howl and he gripped your body tightly.

You laid beneath him and he pulled out. He began touching you and speaking to you softly, he cleaned you up and kissed your body. You felt the wolf begin to vanish, Gabe was human looking again. He looked at you with concern, his brow was furrowed.

“Are you ok? Mi amor, are you hurt?”

“I’m wonderful Gabe.”

“I love you.” he said pulling you into his arms and kissing you.

“I love you too.”

“You’re my mate now. I’ll always keep you safe.” He said as he nuzzled into your neck.

“I’ll do my best to protect you as well. I’ll take the hunter bullets in my legs.” You said with a wink, Gabe let out a snort and kissed your nose.

“I’ll meet your family if you want. Maybe we could start our own pack, maybe we’ll even have pups of our own.”

“I guess we can go see my family. They’ll want to meet you, plus I would like to have more stories to tell our kids.” You said kissing his lips softly.

“I like that idea. Go to sleep mi amor. I’ll be here and keep you warm. I love you.”

“I love you too Gabe.”

Outside the snow continued to fall and the cold wind blew. It didn’t matter to you or him if the snow stayed or if you never left these woods. These were your woods now. You and the dreaded shadow wolf were mated, and werewolves mate for life. And your lives last a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed :D
> 
> Also i like werewolves


End file.
